Spiritual Training
by 101Obsessions
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is coerced into a training session up at Kurain Village, and ensures a certain defence attorney is also present. If he's going down, he's dragging Wright along with him. Written purely for fun


**_I have no inspiration for _Story of an Ex... _at the moment, so here's a Phoenix Wright drabble I wrote late last night. _**

**_Totally not canon, as I see no possibility for this occuring anywhere in the canon timeline, and to be honest it's kinda OOC for Edgey. Slight spoilers and references to certain cases, but nothing major._**

**_Thought up whilst playing 2-2, and written for fun ^^ _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

><p>Miles Edgeworth sighed as he angrily made his way along the outside hallway of the Fey Manor – the 'Winding Way', as the locals called it. He had no idea what he was doing here – well, that wasn't exactly true, he knew exactly what events had transpired to cause him to be here, but he still couldn't quite believe he had allowed them to sweep him along like this, or quite how Maya Fey had coerced him to come to Kurain Village for this foolish 'vacation' that consisted of Spirit-Channelling Training exercises, especially as he didn't even believe in the occult.<p>

As he passed the small, tranquil garden, the peaceful feeling of the place not quite enough to penetrate his annoyance, he sighed angrily again. Damn that Wright.

Entering the Side Room, Miles saw his target instantly – a figure curled up in the bedding, the features proclaiming the man to be Phoenix Wright, his rival, enemy and best friend. Phoenix's expression was peaceful in his sleep, with none of the recent stresses of his many insane, turnabout cases showing. Miles was struck for a brief moment on how young his friend looked – almost like that handsome, slightly goofy yet oh so intense young attorney that had stepped behind the bench opposite him for the first time all those years ago.

Miles smiled a moment, then kicked Phoenix in the gut.

Not hard or particularly viciously, just enough to make the man snort awake and blink up at the room, that was only half-lit by the rays of the rising sun. Phoenix's soft brown eyes blinked away blurriness and sleep dust, glancing around at his surroundings a few moments before coming to rest on the prosecutor above him. He half-smiled.

"Not tonight honey, I have a headache."

Miles nudged him with his foot again, not so gently this time.

"Wright, everyone is waiting up at the temple. Maya sent me all the way through the village to find you, something about you 'promised you'd take part in the Special Training Course today!'. You're late."

Phoenix's gaze went to the sliding door, beyond which he could vaguely see the pinkish-grey sky. He groaned.

"It's the crack of dawn, and I'm late. Maya's mad."

Miles felt his lips twitch into the ghost of a smile.

"Wright, if all you are going to spout are facts obvious to all and sundry, I might as well leave you here."

The spikey-haired man laughed, stretching out a moment before relaxing.

"Maybe I could rest in peace, that way."

Miles folded his arms, a sly smirk cutting across his face.

"Maybe I should mention that Pearl Fey is also looking for you. As I hear, she isn't happy you're late for a 'date' with dear Mystic Maya."

Phoenix winced dramatically.

"Okay, good point. I'm getting up."

He sat up, stopping suddenly as he noticed something about Miles.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Damn, he'd forgotten about the white hood around his shoulders. It had been forced on him back at the temple by the overly-friendly head nun – and to think he'd gone through the entire village still wearing it. He ground his teeth in annoyance.

"...A certain nun up at the temple insisted I would need protection if this is my first training session."

One of Phoenix's quirky eyebrow raised.

"You're taking part, too?"

Miles looked back at him, his expression faintly reminiscent of the cold glares of before.

"I was invite–er, _dragged_ up here by your hyperactive, burger-crazed assistant specifically to see the ways of the Fey clan, as I didn't have a chance to 'have fun' – her words – last time I was here. You knew all this, Wright."

Phoenix laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I know – but I never thought you'd actually agree to it."

It was Miles' turn to wince, but he did so less dramatically than Phoenix had.

"Your assistant is surprisingly persuasive. And I volunteered to come get you on a simple principle – if I have to go through with this, I'm dragging you down with me."

Phoenix laughed, and nodded, taking the hand that was offered to him and dragging himself to his feet. He stretched lazily a moment, staring down Miles' disbelieving expression at the fact he was wearing what appeared to be the male version of traditional Kurain robes.

"What? They're really comfortable to sleep in, they're good for this weather and I wasn't going to put my suit through this training."

Miles blinked, alarmed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Phoenix shrugged, grinning.

"Nothing, nothing."

He started off through the Winding Way, not even bothering to fix his hair. This worried Miles all the more – he'd never met a vainer man that Phoenix Wright in terms of hairstyle – and he nervously ran to catch him up.

"What do you mean by that, Wright? Is something going to happen to my suit?"

$3000 dollar suits were not exactly easy to come by, even if Miles had contacts with fast and reliable tailors who knew his exact measurements and tastes by heart. Phoenix shook his head, grinning.

"I said I meant nothing!"

A chuckle as they ducked into the Meditation Room. Phoenix muttered something quietly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see your face at the waterfall..."

"WHAT waterfall? WRI-IIIIII-IGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, Miles has a surprise coming.<em>**

**_I can't decide what colour eyes Phoenix has. I've written him to have blue eyes in some stories, and brown in others, and different official art of him show both. Maybe he's like David Bowie, has one of each, I dunno._**

**_I wrote this purely for the line 'Miles smiled a moment, then kicked Phoenix in the gut.' XD It's been bugging me for DAYS and I finally found somewhere to put it._**


End file.
